Manatsu no Kousen
from album Second Morning' ---- '''Released' May 12, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Memory Seishun no Hikari 4th Single (1999) Next: Furusato 6th Single (1999)]] Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線; A Ray of Light in Midsummer) is the fifth single by the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on May 12, 1999 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 235,010 copies, and reached number three on the Oricon Charts. In 2004, It was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005, as a 12 cm CD. The lead vocalist of this single was Abe Natsumi. "Manatsu no Kousen" ranked as the #93 single for 1999. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Manatsu no Kousen (MV) Original Edition #Manatsu no Kousen #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車; Love's First Train) #Manatsu no Kousen (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Manatsu no Kousen #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha #Manatsu no Kousen (Instrumental) #Manatsu no Kousen (Early Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1999-05-07 Music Station *1999-05-09 ASAYAN *1999-05-21 Music Station *1999-05-27 Utaban *2000-07-16 Hello! Morning Episode 015 (10-person Version) Concert Performances #Manatsu no Kousen #*Hello! Project '99 #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ #*Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ (Hawaiian version by Coconuts Musume) #*Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Abe Natsumi Birthday Live 2012 ~thanks all~ (Abe Natsumi solo) #*Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi solo #Koi no Shihatsu Ressha #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ Song Information *Manatsu no Kousen **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Kouno Shin ***Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi *Koi no Shihatsu Ressha **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Konishi Takao ***Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei ***Minor Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ichii Sayaka Trivia *This is the first official single by Morning Musume to have a full Japanese title. *1st Generation member Nakazawa Yuko gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the fifth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri, and Okai Chisato have recorded their own version of the single for the Hello Cover Series. *An English cover was recorded by Tara McDonald as "Endless Summer" for the album Cover Morning Musume! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 235,010 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Manatsu no Kousen, Koi no Shihatsu Ressha Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:1999 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles